interdit
by reyiel
Summary: une romance entre notre prof favori et notre élève favorite
1. une etrange reflexion

Salut tout le monde !

Voila le premier chapitre d'une fic qui ma beaucoup plut et j'espère a vous aussi.

Ceci est une traduction de « prohibido » de kawaii.

S'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous pensez de ma traduction et de la fic en générale.

L'autrice précise que cette fic est qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé si …

Chapitre 1 : Une étrange réflexion.

De temps en temps, il regardait par la fenêtre, comme pour vérifier combien de temps il été resté  la, coucher dans le lit. Silence c'était tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre. 

Silence et encore du silence. Et ce bruit terrible se mélangeait avec son âme vide et son corps étrangement repu. Une journée totalement sombre, pluvieuse, grise. Comme  lui. Il ne voulait presque pas écarter son regard de ce plafond, et même en reflétant le vrai ciel, il étais tellement artificiel, mais tellement protecteur. 

Des fois les plafonds lui paraissaient très étranges …comme si à n'importe quel moment, ils allaient tomber sur lui et en même temps tellement durs, réguliers et opaques.

Il dirigea encore une fois son regard sur le coté, pour voir par la fenêtre la position du soleil, mince et fragile à travers les nuages. 

Combien de temps ?presque trois heures. Trois heures silencieuses, étranges, solitaires et cette sensation encore dans son corps. 

Pourquoi se sentait il aussi seul ?il n'avait rien fait, ne pensait presque a rien et même ainsi les secondes s'envolaient .Ces trois heures lui avaient parues quinze minutes. 

Qu'est que c'était  que de perdre son temps ainsi ?lui perdant son temps ?ne pas être ponctuel ?bon sang, qui y a-t-il a perdre ?

Il ne clignait presque pas. 

Le silence le troublait. Son visage, ni sérieux ni souriant .c'était comme être inerte. Respirant l'air sec de sa chambre. Ca sentait l'encens. Bien que l'essence n'était presque plus la. Etrange. Finalement, il ferma ses yeux un moment, aspirant cet arôme. Comme une douce drogue, il infiltrat ses poumons, s'étendant dans son corps et arrivant a son cerveau, embaumeur. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté cela. Il ne comprenais pas, pourquoi ce sentait il comme ça. Et cette sensation ...les battements de son cœur, maintenant calmes, n'avaient pas de comparaison avec le rythme frénétique d'il y a quelques heures, et sa respiration non plus. Il percevait ses battements, comme se sentir vivant. Comme il s'avait sentit avant.

Que lui arrivait il ?à quoi se devait cette paresse tout a coup ? 

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il voulait seulement regarder le plafond et aspirer l'arôme de sa chambre. 

Et se perdre dans cette sensation tellement complexe qu'avait son corps.

Il voulait plus, mais il ne savait pas où chercher, comment expliquer, comment demander, comment séduire. Il ne savait pas. Ou il l'avait oublier avec le temps.

Il ne savait pas non plus comment il était arriver a cette situation, et comment il s'était laisser faire…et comment il n'avait pas oser enlever des points, avec autant de plaisir qu'il aurait eu , seulement a la trouver là.

Il regarda a nouveau par la fenêtre et vit qu'une chouette s'approchait d'elle. Rapidement, il se leva de son lit, et ouvrit la fenêtre pour recevoir l'enveloppe qu'elle lui amenait. 

En prenant la petite missive en parchemin, la chouette tendit sa patte pour recevoir une récompense. Cela le surprit, il ne le demandait que pour la Gazette du sorcier. D'une poche de sa tunique il prit les premières pièces qu'il attrapa et les lui donna sans prêter attention à leur valeur. La chouette lança un faible hululement et s'en alla aussi contente. Il pensa que cela devait être quelque chose d'urgent. 

C'était d'elle. De cette jeune étudiante, l'amie de ce garçon. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais son cœur se bloqua. Il se dérangea lui-même. Il ne voulait pas, mais il s'illusionna un peu.

Il rompit le cachet et commença à lire :

«Je suis vraiment désolée, professeur, je regrette ce qu'il nous ait arrivé; je me sens honteuse.

Comme vous n'êtes pas venus donner votre cour, je me suis inquiétée. C'est de ma faute ?

J'espère seulement que cela n'interféra pas, de quelques manières qu'il soit, dans mes qualifications, ni dans le système de point des maisons.

Bien que cela ait été très spécial pour moi, ce que je souhaite le plus est que vous l'oublier.

Cordialement. »

Spécial ?pour elle cela avait été spécial … peut être pour avoir été sa première fois. C'est ce qu'il pensait lui. Même ainsi, cela restait étrange. Lui se sentait illusionné, même plus.

Lentement, il se dirigea à son bureau et écrivit sa réponse. Il médita un certain temps à ce qu'il allait écrire. La plume entre ses doigts tremblait sur le pli du parchemin. Finalement il commença à écrire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de  le faire de cette manière, mais en cette occasion, il s'inclina tellement sur son bureau, comme pour occulter ce qu'il était en train d'écrire, que ses cheveux formaient presque un rideau, sur les cote de son visage.

Le résultat fut une courte citation dans la forêt interdite. Il assurait à son élève que rien ne lui arriverait en étant avec lui. Il la citait à minuit. C'était vendredi, et il savait que les cours d'astrologie ne se déroulaient que le mercredi. Cette nuit aurait été un cours parfait d'astrologie. Les nuages de l'après midi s'en allaient, se mélangeant avec les couleurs de l'horizon. Les premières étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel qui commençait à tourner au bleu sombre. Il lui semblait que la nuit tombait très tard. 

Il arriva à douter s'il devait vraiment envoyer cette carte, car il aurait pu s'agir d'un rêve. Mais les rêves ne demandent pas d'argent, ne te laissent pas avec cette sensation de plénitude et la poitrine enflammée par la passion ... Peut être que si ?

Il repensait a tous ses doutes, après avoir relu la petite lettre et l'avoir cacheter du saut de serpentard. Serpent rampant pensa t il pour lui.

Il était sur le point d'appeler un hibou pour le lui envoyer quand il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Il se tapota le menton avec l'un des coins pliés de la carte. 

Rusard et miss Teigne …que feraient ils s'ils attrapaient la jeune collégienne s'échappant de l'école pour la foret interdite ?si elle disait la vérité et qu'ils ne la croyaient pas ? Si cela arrivait aux oreilles des autres professeur et les autres élèves ?comment l'expliquer ?

Il laissa de nouveau la carte sur le bureau et écrit rapidement une lettre pour Rusard, l'avertissant de ne pas déranger la jeune élève puisqu'il lui avait chargé une commission spéciale.

Il supposa que cela marcherait, mais il écrivit une autre notification similaire à Dumbeldore.

Il les envoya et quelques moments plus tard, il envoya la carte pour la jeune fille. Il resta alors réfléchissant de nouveau, cette fois assis a son bureau, les bras appuyer sur les coudes, et les mains sobrement entrelacées. Il posa sa tête sur celles-ci. Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Pourquoi était il aussi prévenant ?pourquoi était il aussi affecté ?le retour des sentiments a son cœur lui fit du mal ?ses sentiments étaient ils vraiment revenus ?il aurait aimé prendre une quelconque potion qui lui aurait fait oublier, mais il n'avait pas les ingrédients nécessaires.

Il sourit. «Quelle stupidité- pensa-t-il – cela ne doit pas être aussi important. Beaucoup de moldus font cela tous les jours…et … tous les humains le font … je suis humain…. » 

Il était très inquiet, et perdu. Il se regarda dans un miroir. Il chercha quelque chose qui aurait pu attirer cette fille…rien en particulier. Le même visage, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux. Le même tout. Il soupira. 

L'odeur de l'encens avait presque disparu. C'était bizarre, il avait passé presque toute la journée dans sa chambre. Perdant son temps. « Il  faut être ponctuel…3 points en moins... » Se répéta-t-il a lui-même, tout haut.

Il savait qu'il devait partir maintenant s'il voulait être à l'heure. Et en effet il partit. 

Il rabaissa la capuche de sa tunique sur sa tête, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus mystérieux que de son habituelle apparence, et  il sortit.

Bien que la nuit était claire, il faisait un froid cruel. Tellement que de la buée sortait de sa bouche quand il respirait. Il pressa le pas. Peut être qu'elle était déjà arrivée, et qu'elle était en train de se congeler. Mais alors, il entendit des pas rapides derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement, comme si on l'avait offensé et nota la surprise sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Finalement elle sourit timidement, montrant ses dents de lapin. Il effaça simplement son expression dure et inquisitive et la changea en une plus douce. 

Elle aussi portait une tunique et la capuche de celle-ci, lui couvrant amplement la tête. On ne voyait presque pas son visage, mais elle levait suffisamment la tête comme pour que la lune l'illumine et la faisait au moins perceptible. Même ainsi, elle pouvait voir parfaitement le visage de son professeur qui la dominait et qui la faisait rougir. 

Dans d'autre circonstance, la seule chose qui aurait pu l'animer était la haine et la volonté de lui lancer une malédiction. Mais … cette fois c'était différent. 

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle avait passer tout l'après midi a tenter de se concentrer, a prendre des notes comme une possédée. Elle devait occuper son esprit. Elle ne le dit a personne, mais a chaque battement de cils, a chaque respiration profonde, quand elle devait penser, il lui venait a l'esprit ce qu'il était arriver. Cela avait été tellement merveilleux, tellement fort, tellement, tellement étrange, et avec celui qu'elle espérait le moins … et tenant en compte la manière par laquelle tout avait commencer était ridicule.


	2. obsession et tragedie

Voila le chapitre deux, qui entre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet.

J'ai eu plus de mal a traduire celui la, alors si vous trouver des fautes d'expressions, dites le moi pour que je puisse modifier le texte !

J'ai mit les réponses aux reviews à la fin.

Kisses tous le monde !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 2 : obsession et tragédie.

Pendant qu'il était en train d'expliquer la manière de réussir une potion en conditions, il lui vint à l'esprit d'écouter attentivement sa voix.

Plus tard, elle finit par la proclamer la voix la plus étrange et la plus inquiétante qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue. Même quand il enlevait des points a son ami, elle lui parue presque comme une mélodie. Des fois, pendant qu'elle cherchait un ingrédient quelconque, elle attendait, inquiète, d'écouter sa voix punissant a quelqu'un seulement pour se sentir mieux. 

C'était tellement étrange…rapidement elle commença a chercher plus d'aspects qui ne soient pas sa voix. Alors, elle remarqua plus de choses et elle eue peur de ce qu'elle sentait. L'idée de sa cruauté pour être cruel, ce caractère presque hargneux, mais sérieux …il l'attirait !!

Cet après midi elle c'était perdue. Elle avait utilisé alohomora pour entrer dans une pièce qui la journée antérieure donnait sur celle du tableau de la grosse dame… et elle était entrée dans sa chambre. Elle était très bien rangée et très austère.finalement, elle vit le symbole des serpantard sculpter sur du bois et son cœur se serra. 

Ce n'était pas dans son caractère, mais elle se mit à regarder avec curiosité ici et là. elle vit une vitrine remplie de potions avec leurs respectives étiquettes, une multitudes de papier sur son bureau avec de petites notes et des formules, et tout a coup dans un cadre qui lui aurait paru comme un miroir , elle vit sa silhouette. Elle ravala sa salive. 

Elle savait que tout à Poudlard changeait … est ce que c'était une tableau ou avait il certainement  entré dans sa chambre ? Elle se retourna et regarda. Il n'y avait rien. Un autre tour de la magie de l'école. Près de son lit il y avait un coffre de vêtements. Elle trouva beaucoup de tuniques, presque toutes noires, de differents épaisseurs et textures. Cela l'amusa. De plus elle se sentait excitée, par la peur d'être découverte là. Elle savait qu'elle le payerait cher. 

Elle en prit une verte, qui était l'officielle du quidditch. Elle se rappela de ce match. Elle la sortit et la levant pour ne pas la traîner et l'abîmer, elle l'essaya devant le miroir (le même dans lequel il s'était regarder avant d'aller a leur rendez vous), et presque sans l'empêcher, tenant la tunique d'un bras et avec la main de l'autre se tirant les cheveux en arrière pour les lisser, de chaque cote de son visage, elle essaya d'imiter sa voix. 

« 10 points de moins pour griffondor pour être entrer dans ma chambre sans permission !! » s'exclama t elle. 

Elle ria de son action et se jeta sur le lit, toujours avec la tunique. Elle continua à rire, mais le bruit de la porte finalement acheva sa joie.

Tout c'était dérouler trop vite pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir à ses actes. 

Lui simplement entra, et mi-confus, mi-fâché, il se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Elle était pale et paralysée. Après s'être vue retirer la tunique, elle resta en l'observant, a moitie couchée sur son lit. La peur l'empêchait de prononcer parole. La honte commençait à l'envahir, faisant que ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et commencent à trembler. Ses yeux rougirent. 

Elle craignait le pire, et tout devant le regard amorphe de son professeur. Il était certainement lui aussi effrayer. Il sentit même quelque chose étrange qui l'empêcha de la punir comme il le souhaitait. Il vit comment l'élève se mit à pleurer et balbutier. 

« Je ne …me … perdue …je suis désole … mais … ne me punissez pas …je »

 il s'assit a son cote, presque sans savoir comment, il avait décider de la consoler. Il l'incita à se redresser, à s'asseoir correctement. 

Il la regarda dans les yeux, rouges, larmoyants et son visage tout aussi rouge .elle essaya de calmer ses larmes et aussi de regarder dans un autre cote. Mais l'inquiétant regard de son professeur lui pénétrait l'âme. Il toucha avec une main le visage de son élève, et écarta les cheveux qui c'étaient collés a son visage mouillé a cause des larmes. Il essuya ces mêmes larmes avec le dos de sa main. Elle rougit et stoppa ses larmes.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui, de ses yeux, de sa voix…elle commença à parler, plus calmement. Elle expliqua tout ce qu'il c'était passé, le plus honnêtement possible. Finalement, lui, sans arriver jamais à sourire, dit, doucement et ironiquement: 

« Ce vieux château est plus entremêlant chaque jour » elle ferma les yeux, en comprenant qu'il continuerait a parler, et se rapprocha plus de lui, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Pour cette fois je vous le pardonnerait, jeune fille. Tu sembles être une des seules à avoir du sens commun dans cette école. Mais encore une fois, et ta maison perdra plus de points que tu ne puisses imaginer. Je le promet. »

Elle se calma un peu et soupira, rassurée. Mais elle ne voulais pas partir et il ne semblait pas vouloir la chasser.qui plus est, en se levant, au lieu d'ouvrir la porte pour que la fille s'en aille, il sortit un petit cône d'un tiroir. C'était de l'encens. Il le mit sur un bougeoir vide sur son bureau, et l'alluma. 

L'élève pu seulement lui demander pourquoi il le faisait, et il lui répondit que cela l'aiderait a se détendre. Se détendre ?se demanda t elle. Et avant qu'elle puisse formuler la question, il commença à lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas encore cours et il notait que la fille était très tendue. Elle-même pu le vérifier. 

Elle se leva pour remercier pour sa bonté et s'en aller de la, mais ses jambes tremblaient tellement que ses genoux se frappaient claquaient l'un contre l'autre. Le professeur commença à lui parler de comment lui allaient les cours .comme un semblant de tuteur, mais elle ne parlait pas, elle voulait seulement écouter sa douce et susurrante voix grave. 

Il s'assit de nouveau a cote d'elle sur le lit et cette fois, il ne pu s'empêcher de découvrir le visage de la jeune fille. Elle avait sa grâce, cette beauté juvénile. Surtout quand elle riait et montrait ses petites dents. Lui n'était jamais arriver à sourire. Il etait toujours tellement sérieux… et c'est alors qu'elle commit la plus grande de ses folies. 

Quasiment sans y réfléchir. Elle avait commencé à regarder les lèvres du professeur de potion pendant que s'écoulaient ses paroles qui étaient à son oreilles, ensorcelantes. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, elle ferma ses yeux, et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Lui, encore plus confus, s'écarta irrité. Mais que faisait cet enfant ? Alors que lui-même avait affirmé qu'elle était l'unique avec du bon sens! Que faisait elle? Alors, une main froide se posa sur son visage, et il l'arrêta avec la sienne.

« Tu joue avec le feu, petite»dit il avec un ton froid et sévère, mais il remarqua alors un étrange éclat dans ses yeux, et quelque chose a l'intérieur de lui, le poussa a l'embrasser. 

Et ce n'était pas un baiser timide comme lui avait donner la fille peu avant. La jeune fille rougit comme jamais et ne pu qu'enlacer cet homme. Lui aussi l'enlaça encore plus. 

Son premier baiser. 

Elle pu observé très bientôt le même éclat comme celui qu'elle avait. Et presque ensorcelé par ce sorcier, elle perdit sa peur et seulement se laissa faire. Elle supposa qu'il aurait plus d'expérience qu'elle. Bientôt, ils occupèrent tout les deux le lit. Elle, plus petite, sur lui. 

Mais ils avaient encore leurs vêtements, cela n'avait été qu'un ensemble de baisers enchaînés et passionnés, mais pour elle tout avait été très bouleversant. Elle n'avait jamais su le fantastique que c'était et que sa pouvait être. 

Mais qu'est ce que c'était que cela ?? Seulement de la passion charnel ?? Cela ne lui semblait en rien romantique. Elle avait encore le temps de sortir en courant. Il sentit son hésitation et se releva avec un presque sourire sur le visage.

« Tu a peur de moi ? »

Se rapprocha t il et susurra a l'oreille de la jeune fille. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il avait touché son point faible, en lui faisant entendre sa voix, et sentir son souffle tiède directement dans son oreille. Mais ça lui semblait encore mal de tout faire le premier jour.

« Professeur, je … »dit elle en dirigeant son regard vers un autre cote. 

Elle désirait sincèrement aller jusqu'au bout, même sans en comprendre la raison, et elle savait que si elle le regardait, son feu s'enflammerais encore plus. Elle pensait au feu bleu … 

« cela vous parait bien ? »demanda-t- elle. Il repris son expression sévère. 

« Je ne ferait rien que tu ne veuille pas » dit il. 

Elle fixa son regard dans les yeux de son professeur, regard que bien avant était chargé de haine, et maintenant de passion. 

« Apprenez moi une nouvelle leçon » dit elle finalement, se lançant a l'embrasser de nouveau. 

L'impensable se réalisa.

Elle donna son innocence et son cœur. Lui rompit le morceau de mur qui isolait le sien, et …on pouvait dire qu'il eu a nouveau quelques sentiments.

Quand elle fut partie, qu'il eu pris un bain, et s'être habillé d'une nouvelle tunique, il se coucha, pour réfléchir…ou pour simplement laisser sa pensée en blanc.

Dans sa chambre a nouveau vide, avec l'arôme a encens, l'image du triste plafond, les heures qui passaient, même avec l'esprit vide, se tournèrent en courtes minutes…et la sensation de ce qu'il avait fait avec la jeune fille qui était resté dans son corps. Ce picotement, ce plaisir, qu'il essaya de repousser le plus possible... mais qui commençait à lui laisser une trace indélibile. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Réponses aux reviews :

**Ripper:** hey, ma première review, je suis contente!Je pensais pas que j'était la première, j'aurais crus que d'autres personnes traduisent des fics espagnoles, certaines sont pas mal.

J'aime beaucoup ce couple, et cette fic ma vraiment toucher quand je l'ai lus. kisses.          

**Kaima****:**merci beaucoup,voici la suite, que j'espère aussi bien que le premier chapitre. Kisses.


	3. compromis impossible

Hey !c'est moi.

Voici le chapitre 3 de cette fic. Je rappelle que je ne l'ai pas écrite, je fais juste de la traduire car je l'aime beaucoup.

Cette fic a été écrite par kawaii et c'est une fic espagnole.

Et comme toujours les reponses aux reviews a la fin.

Bonne lecture a tous !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 3 : compromis impossible.

Après la violente rencontre, il eu une pause, pour se détendre. Assurément les deux était très tendus. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Celui qui du maintenant dévier son regard fut lui. « Allons y »dit il a la jeune fille « suis moi ». Elle se retrouvait encore une fois ici. Elle savait que la foret interdite n'était aussi terrible comme pour être interdite. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas où il l'emmenait.

Arrivé à une clairière, il s'arrêta. Elle était confuse, regardait autour d'elle, sans savoir ce qu'il faisait. Ici il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien. Alors elle eue peur. Ils s'étaient perdus ? Le froid commençait à la faire sérieusement trembler, et ses nerfs étaient de nouveau tendus. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fichait ?pourquoi il tardait autant ? Elle ferma encore plus la tunique et observa avec un regard suppliant  son professeur. 

Et c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait un regard tendre. Etait il en train de prendre du plaisir de sa peur? 

«Pardonnez moi, mais je ne sais pas la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez emmené jusqu'ici »dit elle, un peu téméraire, tremblante de froid. 

Il était très tard et la température se gelait par moment. 

« Soyez tranquille Granger »répondit il « je voulais m'assurer que dans cet endroit ne pouvait être surveiller par personne. Je suppose que vous avez froid, et moi aussi »dit il, et il souleva sa cape pour qu'elle puisse se réfugier a ses cote. 

Elle douta un moment, mais finalement elle le fit. Même avec cette relation antérieure, elle continuait à avoir peur. Une fois aussi près de Snape, elle commença à entrer en chaleur. D'abord une sensation faible qui augmenta peu a peu. Quand finalement, elle se sentit à l'aise, elle se rendit compte qu'il la tenait enlacé. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder et elle se rendit vraiment compte qu'il avait passé tout ce temps à l'observer. Peut être se sentait il comme elle et cette idée la fit sourire. 

Et quelque chose la surpris, il avait sourit ouvertement. Elle était stupéfaite, mais elle se sentit mieux, et appuya sa tête sur lui. Même si elle ne savait toujours pas pour quoi il l'avait emmener là et elle lui reposa la question. Il lui demanda qu'en priver elle ne le vouvoie pas, cela le gênait. Hermione était de plus en plus abasourdie. Severus Snape, disant à une élève qu'elle soit familière avec lui ?? Mais cet homme ne l'avait jamais fait !!

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait » se demanda t elle. 

Il commença à marcher, et elle a son flanc. Il n'avait presque rien dit, mais elle était très à l'aise en recevant sa chaleur. Elle ferma les yeux, elle n'avait pas peur de tomber, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve, et semblait savoir quand il y avait une pierre ou une branche ou un quelconque obstacle en général, car elle les esquivait tous sans perdre l'équilibre. 

Elle ouvrit ses yeux a nouveau quand elle sentit qu'il voulait retirer son bras. Elle le laissa faire, et alors il ouvrit une porte. Ils étaient encore dans le foret interdit ?

Sincèrement Snape ne savait quoi faire et la forêt n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour la rencontrer? Oui, la réponse était la deuxième option. Elle comprit alors qu'il était aussi confus qu'elle, et que ses arguments le confirmaient.

N'avait il jamais vécut de relation auparavant ?

Ils étaient entrés dans le hall, et rapidement Miss Teigne s'approcha pour voir ce qu'il ce passait. Snape lui fit signe que tout allait bien et que la fille l'accompagnait. La chatte fit oui avec la tête, d'une étrange manière, et s'en alla par la ou elle était arrivée. Ils avaient presque passé une heure dehors, en ne faisant rien, en se promenant. En ne faisant rien. 

Snape en vérifiant que tout était vide, pris solemnement les mains de Hermione, et elle rougit à nouveau. Lui il savait quoi faire. Il lui demanda le pourquoi. Et après quelques moments d'hésitation, elle commença à tout expliquer. Mais sans trop de détails qu'elle considérait comme futiles. 

Elle expliqua pourquoi elle avait pris sa tunique, et il se mit a rire, lui faisant un peu peur. Elle lui expliqua pourquoi elle lui donna ce petit baiser idiot et il s'étonna. Elle mourrait d'envie d'entendre sa réponse…sa voix. Ainsi finalement elle dit : 

« que pensez vous professeur, enfin, monsieur, euh qu'en pense tu ? »

Il répondit simplement : 

« je ne sais pas quoi penser.. » elle demanda alors pourquoi il s'était laisser faire et pourquoi il ne la punit pas comme il aurait du. 

Il dit simplement : « je ne suis pas sur, mais je crois que sens aussi une sorte d'affection… non, non je ne sais pas. Je ne comprend pas mes actes…je t'ai fait mal ? » 

Devant cette question, elle rougit  furieusement. « Je …vous avez été très doux…je ne … je n'ais pas eu mal et bon… » Elle commençait a dévier son regard. Alors, Severus serra fortement ses mains et commença et parler solemenement. Il avait reprit son apparence sérieuse habituelle. «Granger, je vous demande, sérieusement et sincèrement que si vous sentez quelque chose de sérieux pour moi, pour de vrai, que vous me le fessiez savoir. Je promets que cela n'interféra pas dans votre scolarité, ni dans ma manière habituelle  d'agir en cours de potion. Une chose est l'école et une autre est la vie privée, bien que …dans cette école vous comprendrez qu'il faut mener les deux vies avec une extrême attention. Je répète que si sincèrement, vous sentez quelque chose pour moi, vous me le fessiez savoir. Je ne veux pas souffrir, parce que…non, bon. Je ne veux pas que l'on se moque de moi. Je l'accepterais pleinement, n'ayez pas peur de mon refus, car il n'y en aura pas » 

Hermione ne pu éviter que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. « Hermione… ». C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son nom de lui-même, et non pour vérifié la liste des absents. 

« Hermione, je voudrais connaître votre réponse maintenant. » a ce moment, il serra encore plus les mains de l'élève. 

Il la regardait fixement, essayant de savoir si c'était la vérité ou un mensonge. Elle ne pu presque pas retenir sa réponse : «oui, monsieur Snape…je sens quelque chose pour vous et vous-même l'avait fait grandir » et alors elle se souvient de la voix du professeur répétant son prénom sur le ton qu'il l'avait fait. Elle ferma ses yeux, comme demandant un baiser, sans arriver à être ridicule. Elle attendit un peu, avec la tête relever, pour le lui faciliter. Et desserrant sa prise sur ses mains, Snape finalement l'embrassa. Ardemment.  Il passa ses mains sur le dos de la jeune fille, et elle ne pu que l'enlacer fort et se sentir de nouveau contre son torse, avec le cœur battant a son même rythme. 

Cela devait être l'amour, pensa t elle. 

C'est ce qu'elle croyait. Le baiser se prolongea un long moment, comme pour ne pas se séparer. Hermione pensa que si quelqu'un les trouvait, ce la serait terrible. Elle-même pensa en le contradictoire de cette relation. 

Severus Snape et Hermione Granger. 

Le chef de la maison de serpentard et une griffondor. 

Un homme adulte, mature, et une adolescente. Un professeur et une élève. 

L'homme le plus hait et la fille la plus apprécier de Harry Potter…cette relation était presque interdite.

Quand finalement ils se séparèrent, chose qui leur coûta énormément, Snape l'accompagna à un raccourci pour arriver au tableau de la grosse dame. Hermione était réellement heureuse et lui aussi bien qu'il ne l'exprime pas extérieurement. Ils se séparèrent, et elle lui donna un tendre baiser sur la joue. Elle rentra rapidement. 

Snape soupira quand elle partit. « Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » pensa t il. Alors, une voix amie et connue parla derrière lui. « Es tu sur ?»Demanda t elle. Severus sentit un frémissement en se rendant compte qu'il aura été probablement tout le temps présent dans cette scène et qu'il ne l'avait pas sentit. Ni elle. Elle se retourna, et ne pu maintenir la tête relevée. Il regardait par terre, comme un enfant recevant une punition. « Je crois que oui, Albus… ». Il croisa les mains et commença à bouger les doigts nerveusement. 

Dumbledor sourit. « Calme toi, je en vais rien te dire de mauvais. Pour une fois que tu fait quelque chose de bien dans ta vie ! » Dit il et Snape le regarda énervé, « bon, pas la seule » Snape changea encore d'expression. 

«Seulement faites attention et rappelle toi que si Peeves vous voit ensemble, de cette manière, il n'hésitera pas a rependre la nouvelle dans tout Poudlard. Bon, je m'en vais. Rappelle toi seulement que s'il  a un problème, tu me le dise et j'essaierais de vous aidez. Soyer heureux ». 

La silhouette du directeur disparue a nouveau. Snape resta très surpris. Au moins l'opinion de celui qui lui faisait le plus peur, leur était favorable. « Quel libéral » dit il quand il vérifia qu'une des portes de la salle s'ouvrait et se renfermait doucement.

Alors il initia son chemin de retour à sa chambre. Il avait peur de comment allait être le jour de demain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reponses aux reviews :

**Mymy**** : **ce chapitre repond il a ta question sur le couple ^_^ ? c'est vrai que Severus est tres étrange, un mur qui doit bien cacher quelque chose derriere, je crois. C'est aussi mon prof favori( avec Remus) , j'adore sa maniere de ridiculiser tout le monde, un vrai sadique ! kisses et merci !

**Lunenoire**** :** non ,non , tu te trompe pas , c'est bien Severus et Hermione ! un tres joli couple selon moi! Et moi aussi j'aime cette fic ( cela ce voit , non ?).kisses !

**Auclerc**** : **et voila la suite , servit sur un plateau :p !! continue a lire, cette fic va en s'ameliorent. Kisses !

**Varda : **alors la, tu ma posé une colle! j'ai meme du mailer l'autrice pour le lui demander. Non Hermione n'a plus ses dents de lapin dans cette fic, mais cette fic est un peu alternative par rapport aux livres originaux. Kisses ! 


	4. secrets et mensonges

Salut tout le monde !

J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

D'abord la mauvaise, je suis en première et dans moins d'un mois, j'ai le bac. Donc je pourrais pas mettre les chapitre que j'aurais traduits aussi rapidement que je le voudrait, mais je le ferait quand même.

Et la bonne, c'est que l'autrice a écrit une suite a « interdit » d'environ 6 chapitres. Et je dois dire que cette suite est particulièrement géniale, et qu'il y aura une grosse surprise concernant deux des personnages de cette fic.

Ce qui veux pas dire que « interdit » soit finit, il reste encore deux chapitres.

Et comme d'hab, les réponses aux reviews a la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture a tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 4 : secrets et mensonges

Parvati Patil avait été presque toute la nuit, jusqu'à que Hermione s'endorme, lui demandant avec insistence ce qu'il c'était passe. Encore et encore, et Hermione lui avait dit que c'était un secret.

C'était samedi, et Hermione se leva tard. Parvati était habillée à ses cotes, assise sur son lit, la regardant comme pour vérifier si elle était réveillée. 

« Hey, la dormeuse !! » dit elle avec un ton sympathique « peut tu me dire maintenant ce que tu étais de faire cette nuit ? he, aller, raconte moi !! » 

Hermione la regarda irritée. 

« J'ai couché avec Snape, ça pose problème ? » Parvati éclata de rire, elle en pleurait presque. 

« Toi et Snape ensemble, ridicule !!Ha, ha !! »

 « Oui, c'est stupide, hi hi » dit Hermione, tellement bas que les propres rires de son amie lui empêcha de l'entendre. 

« Bon, aller, sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu faisait ? » Hermione soupira, rassurée, elle l'avait vraiment pris comme une blague. Elle se rappela alors les devoirs de l'après midi antérieur. Dans un exercice, ils devaient faire des recherches sur un sorcier. 

« J'étais à la bibliothèque, cherchant dans les livres, voir si je trouvais quelque chose. J'ai passe tout mon temps a chercher, vraiment c'est difficile de trouver le bon. Je n'ai pas réussi, mais j'en sais d'un livre dont je sais que ça y est. Tu sais bien, plus tôt je travaille, et plus de temps libre j'aurais après… » Elle resta un moment a regarder son amie pour voir si elle l'avait crue. Oui, elle avait réussie. Parvati savait à quel point Hermione pouvait arriver à être studieuse. Même ainsi, elle répondit 

« zut, c'est vrai que tu es obsédé par les études » alors elle sortit de la chambre. Hermione resta encore un moment assise dans son lit, réfléchissant a nouveau. Pourquoi ? Elle soupira. Finalement, elle se leva, se doucha et tout et tout, rangea sa chambre et descendit dans la salle commune de griffondore. La bas, sur un canapé face au feu, étaient ses deux amis. Elle se dirigea jusqu'à eux. Ils étaient en train de manger des dragées de Bertie Crochue…ou plutôt étaient en train de les goûter.

« Ça va Hermione ? » dit Harry, et il signala une place à ses cotes pour qu'elle s'assoie. 

« Bonjour les garçons, comment ça va ? » demanda Hermione de manière habituelle.

« Bien » bailla Ron.

« Tu en veux » lui proposa Harry. Il tenait un sac assez grand plein de dragée … avec toutes ces saveurs, qui savait si ceux que tu prenais étaient toutes agréables ou dégoûtantes ?

« Mm…d'accord » dit elle et elle en prit une. Elle la goûta du bout de la langue. Les garçons la regardaient attentifs. Elle finit par la manger complètement. Celle-ci goûtait à la glace aux fruits des bois.

« Ça alors, on dirait qu'on a eu toutes les agréables »dit Ron en se mettant sans peur une dans la bouche. Il la recracha. 

« Beurk ! Cire d'oreille » les autres rirent. 

« Ne généralise pas Ron » dit Hermione, et elle prit une autre dragée, la goûtant a nouveau. Elle goûtait aux sésames.        

Ils restèrent pas mal de temps à manger des dragées Bertie Crochue de toutes les saveurs, jusqu'à que le sac soit finit. Ron avait presque eu toutes les dégoûtantes, depuis qu'il avait dit ça. Pus, parfum, cristal, le chien du voisin... il était presque l'heure du déjeuner. Hermione avait raté le petit déjeuner. Snape aussi. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, et s'assirent tous les trois ensemble. 

Hermione ne pu s'éviter de regarder vers la table des professeurs. Snape lui renvoya un regard glacé, qui prétendait être une sorte d'appel doux. Hermione soupira, toujours en le regardant, comme pour qu'il le remarque, mais du dissimuler la chaleur qu'elle sentait dans ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un s'en rende compte. 

Lui non plus. Dumbledore lui les vus mais il retourna à ce qu'il faisait. Durant le déjeuner, Hermione suivit la conversation de Harry, à Ron, et aux autres. Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle avait été dehors la nuit antérieure, et elle préféra de ne pas le mentionner. Pour ses camarades de chambre, cela ne les résulta plus aussi intéressant qu'au début et elles ne dirent rien non plus. Cela était bien. Elle se demandait quand elle se retrouverait à nouveau seul avec lui qui ne soit pas des heures de colle, et que personne ne puisse les déranger. La faim qu'elle avait disparut d'un coup, et elle se retrouva à jouer avec le morceau de viande qu'elle avait encore dans son assiette. Ses amis remarquèrent tout de suite son manque d'envie.

« Tu es étrange, il t'es arrivé quelque chose ? » dit Harry.

« Non, c'est...que j'ai trop mangé, et je n'aie plus envie de cette viande » répondit elle.

« Je peut le manger moi ?» demanda Ron, rapprochant déjà son couteau et sa fourchette pour le prendre.

«Bien sur » dit elle, et appuya sa tête sur une main. Elle attendit alors le dessert. Ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus était un milk-shake à la fraise et elle l'obtient. C'était bizarre, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des caprices de ce genre. 

Et c'était bizarre qu'elle laisse la nourriture par manque envie et dévorer directement le dessert. Le dejeuner se termina. Elle voulait rester pour sortir dans les derniers, et comme ça pouvoir le voir et parler avec lui, alors elle demandit a ses amis de ne pas l'attendre. 

Elle n'eu pas a insister beaucoup. Snape lui fit une espèce de signe pour qu'elle reste. Il était aussi resté entre les derniers, mais il devait attendre que les restes des professeurs s'en aillent. S'assurant qu'il n'y ait personne, Severus s'approcha d'où elle était.  

Elle avança de quelques pas, pour ne pas le faire marcher autant. Aussi parce qu'elle le considérait comme une marque d'éducation. Ils étaient enfin ensemble. Il eu un silence, les deux s'échangeant des regards, sans savoir quoi dire. Jusque  quand elle l'enlaça. Il lui l'enlaça à son tour et caressa ses cheveux. 

C'était tellement étrange, qu'il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pour lui, la présence de la jeune fille se faisait presque nécessaire. Hermione commençait à sentir la même chose. Elle se rapprocha plus contre lui, et elle pu presque sentir son frisson. Snape gémit. Elle, un peu effrayer lâcha son bras. Elle regarda le visage de son professeur. On aurait dit qu'il était sans protection. La muraille qui entourait son cœur était en train de tomber. 

Et lui était en train de le sentir, comme s'il était en train de se rendre face a ses sentiments. Il dévia son regard. Hermione se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. 

«Je te fais mal ? » demanda t elle, dans les deux sens. 

«Je crois que tu es seulement en train de me faire être humain a nouveau. » répondit il, dans un ton qui la fit fondre.

«Allons autre parts »dit il finalement. Ils allèrent dans sa chambre. 

C'était l'unique endroit ou il se sentait sur pour être avec elle. Personne qui savait ce qu'il faisait n'osait passer par la. De plus, il avait changé de sortilège pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. La porte se ferma derrière Hermione. 

Snape alluma la cheminée et l'invita à s'asseoir sur un confortable canapé. Il s'assit à ses cotés. Même sur l'agréable siège, tous les deux se sentaient mal à l'aise. Toujours sans savoir quoi dire. Hermione désirait qu'il ait un peu plus de confiance entre eux. 

Et alors, comme si elle avait le secret pouvoir de que ses souhaits se réalisent, l'espèce de tension qu'il y avait disparut. Les deux se sentirent beaucoup plus a l'aise et Hermione finit allonger sur les genoux de son professeur. De se point de vue, la vision de son visage était différente, un peu amusante. Il finit par sourire a nouveau. 

Elle se releva un peu pour lui donner un baiser. Il l'entoura avec un bras, et bientôt il finit par caresser son jeune corps avec la main de l'autre bras. Elle s'agrippa à son cou, comme pour prendre une meilleure position et continua avec un autre baiser. On aurait dit la pose d'un tableau. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent. « Tu es comme un ange »lui susurra Snape à l'oreille. « Non… »dit elle, « tu es mon maître , et moi ton apprentie » Snape caressa son visage. « Voudrais tu donc apprendre toujours plus encore ? » elle sourit malicieusement. « Je veux tout apprendre » répondit elle presque en murmurant.

 Alors il la saisit fermement et l'emmena dans ses bras sur son lit.                         

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dumbledore**** :** je crois qu'on vas pouvoir monter un fan club pour ce couple tellement il y a de monde qui l'aime ! mais c'est sur qu'il est assez rare d'en trouver parmi les fanfics et c'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai traduite, pour que tout le monde en profite !

C'est sur que les fics de Ripper sont excellente et j'ai jamais prétendus que celle-ci soit meilleur (qualité rabaissée  par ma traduction). Mais pour la suite, vas falloir être un peut patiente, désolée.

Kisses!

**Math :** merci Mathilde, ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir ta reviews, sa prouve qu'elle plait aux gens!kisses! 

**Rowena**** :** t'inquiète pour le courage j'en ai plein à revendre, et j'abandonnerais pas cette fic, c'est sur. Et il faut lutter contre la rareté de ce couple!kisses !

**Lunenoire**: il est peut être medium…ou alors il peut séparer son corps de son esprit. Qui sait. C'est un des type le plus bizarre de ce livre, je trouve. Kisses !

**Mymy**** :** voici la suite que tu semblais tant attendre! C'est vrai que Ginny et Severus font aussi un joli couple, et je pense aussi qu'il est en manque d'amour, mais a force, il sait plus le demander ou alors il s'est fait une raison a cause de Voldemort. Kisses !


	5. le temps passe

Coucou !

Pour cause de grève, j'ai pas eu cours, alors j'en ai profité pour m'avancer dans la traduction. Voici l'avant denier chapitre de « interdit », qui est suivi par « été » (la saison).

Bonne lecture a tous, et à tout à l'heure pour les réponses aux reviews. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 5: le temps passe.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent, et comme il avait été  convenu, le traitement reçus en cours de potions et ses notes n'avaient pas changé. Il ne semblait rien se passer. Personne ne soupçonnais quoi que ce soit, et seulement le savais Dumbledore. 

Ils continuaient à se voir les après midi de libres, quand elle avait finit ses devoirs, après les cours de potions, et les week-ends. Seulement quelques fois après manger, mais souvent Hermione ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de Ron et de Harry, et Snape non plus de ses confrères professeurs. Durant les vacances de noël, Hermione rentra chez elle. Elle ne pensait pas que se serait aussi dur de se séparer de lui. Parmi les habituels cadeaux pour ses amis de Gryffondore, elle envoya aussi un petit présent pour Snape. C'était un petit anneau d'argent, tallé austèrement avec ses initiales : SS, le tout très rustique. 

Elle avait vu juste avec son cadeau. Il ne s'attendait pas a rien de pareil, il ne lui envoya pas de cadeau, mais il envoya un hibou avec une petite carte de noël de remerciement, lui disant combien elle lui manquait. Hermione s'émotionna et la cacha. 

Elle voulait que personne ne la trouve. Quand finalement elle revint a l'école et qu'elle pu se réunir avec lui, ils parlèrent du dure que cela avait été pour tous les deux, et de la dépendance croissante qui était en train de se générer l'un de l'autre. Ils commencèrent a penser de comment seraient les vacances d'été, déjà très proches. 

Tellement de temps…sans se voir...résisteraient-ils ? Leur relation se briserait elle ? Caser était se qu'ils redoutaient le plus. 

Et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient besoin de passer plus de temps ensemble. Mais ils savaient que cela était impossible. Analysant la situation, le premier problème était la différence d'age (et que lui était professeur et elle une élève). Le reste pouvait passer. Alors Snape se mit à travailler presque en secret, sur une nouvelle potion. Il le consulta avec Dumbledore, pour savoir si cela pouvait les aider à être ensemble. 

Albus Dumbledore les aidait avec quelques petites choses, comme les essais et avec la potion qui aurait les effets contraires. Et comme cela finalement, quelques jours avant la fin des cours, la potion fut prête.                        

Bien que ses notes avaient comme d'habitudes les meilleures, elle était peinée. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle avait peur. Mais lui, dans ces dernier jours, très optimiste, l'animait. Il ne voulait pas lui révéler le petit secret qu'il gardait préparer pour elle. Aussi, c'est derniers jours avaient été les plus passionnés. Quiconque les aurait vus, même le plus libérale, aurait été scandalisé. Et même ainsi, Hermione restait, quand elle était avec ses amis, avec une autre attitude envers lui. C'était la meme qu'elle avait avant qu'ils ne soient amants.

Le jour qu'elle quitta Poudlard lui parut le plus triste de sa vie. Elle lui avait dit au revoir, elle ne pu l'éviter, avec la voix saccadée, et lui, restait avec l'habituel visage sérieux.

Dans le train elle ne pu réprimer ses larmes.

«Hermione, pourquoi pleure tu ? » le demanda Harry. Et elle mentit « parce que je viens d'apprendre que ma grand mère est malade, très malade… » Ron arriva alors, avec une boite de chocogrenouilles et ils les mangèrent. 

Hermione fut la dernière des trois à descendre. Elle salua affectionnément ses parents. Elle ne se séparerait plus d'eux jusqu'au premier septembre. Elle ne serait plus avec Severus jusqu'au premier septembre.                

La première chose qu'elle fit en arrivant chez elle, après avoir ranger sa chambre, fut de se coucher sur son lit. Seule, sans rien penser, regardant le plafond. Des ses yeux coulèrent quelques larmes, qui finirent par se sécher toutes seules. Ses cheveux étaient étendu et ressemblait à des éclairs frisés autour de sa tête. Elle vida son esprit et de son visage s'effaça toute trace d'expression. Elle regarda le plafond. Les plafonds lui paressaient tellement étranges des fois…même si c'était le plafond de chez elle, il semblait peu familier. 

Tellement morne, tellement opaque. Dur et protecteur, mais il semblait qu'a n'importe quel moment, il lui tomberais quelque chose dessus. Elle perdit tout de suite la notion du temps. De temps en temps, elle regardait par la fenêtre pour voir sur la façade de la maison voisine, qui était en déménagement, le reflet du soleil qui changeait avec le temps, pour vérifier combien d'heures étaient sûrement en train de passer. 

Pour ce qu'elle pu voir, malgré la maison voisine, c'était que la journée avait un joli ciel bleu, un doux soleil, et tout le gazon et les arbres verts. Ces journées la lui plaisaient beaucoup. Elles étaient comme elle. Dans sa chambre il y avait seulement du silence. Silence, beaucoup de silence qui se confondait avec le silence de son esprit. Et elle pu sentir les battements de son cœur. Lent. 

Et dans l'air, la seule odeur était celle de la vanille de la bougie qu'elle avait allumée. Elle respira de doux arôme, qui s'étendit dans ses poumons et de par ce fait dans ces veines, en fermant les yeux pour se sentir mieux. Elle regarda a nouveau par la fenêtre. Quelques heures c'étaient écoulées, et apparemment, le déménagement avait été finalisé depuis un bon moment, car elle ne vit seulement à jeune homme décorant austèrement sa chambre, ont la fenêtre donnait directement sur la sienne. Elle se leva et se rapprocha pour mieux voir. C'était un garçon pale et mince, d'environ 15 ans, comme elle. Ses cheveux noirs et longs, très lises et plaqués sur le visage. Son nez était long, ses yeux d'un noir profond. Ils étaient froids. 

Hermione s'accrocha aux rideaux de sa chambre et se mordit la lèvres inférieure. Ce garçon ressemblait beaucoup à …non, impossible. Finalement, elle vit comment le jeune homme mettait dans une vitrine pleine de livres, une fiole pleine d'un liquide mauve. En voyant cela, Hermione sursauta. Non c'était impossible !! Des flammes d'illusion commencèrent a grandir, surtout quand le garçon sortit une baguette magique et lança un sortilège au plafond de sa chambre…et se fixa sur sa spectatrice. Il sourit, et lui montra la main avec l'anneau.                               

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dumbledore**** :** je suis toute a fait d'accord avec toi, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Kisses !

**Lululle**** :** a ton avis qu'est ce qui pourrait se passer dans cette chambre, entre ces deux là, ^_~ ?

Kisses !

**Lunenoire**** :** merci pour ton encouragement! Ca ma fait très plaisir, et t'inquiète, vu le nombre de chapitre qu'il reste, cette fic sera la encore un bout de temps ! Et puis vu les problèmes actuels, je sais pas comment va se dérouler le bac!kisses !


	6. la surprise

Et voila le dernier chapitre de cette fic, qui j'espère vous auras autant plus qu'à moi.

Comme je l'ai indiquer dans le chapitre précédent, il y a une suite a cette fic, qui est beaucoup plus…nan je vais pas le dire, ça serait gâcher la surprise ^_~!

Merci a tous et toutes pour les reviews, je crois que je n'aurais pas pris la peine de traduire aussi vite, si personne n'aimait.

Vous pouvez envoyer un mail à l'auteuse si vous voulez, elle comprend un peu le français. Son mail est kawaii_sensei_no_ai@hotmail.com

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 6 : la surprise

Hermione sortit en courant de sa chambre, descendit en trombe les escaliers et simplement avisa ses parents qu'elle allait faire connaissance avec les nouveaux voisins. Elle traversa en courant le jardin d'à cote et sonna a la porte, impatiente. 

Ce fut Dumbledore qui ouvrit. Hermione en resta bouche bée. Dumbledore lui expliqua qu'il était au courant car il les avait vu s'embrasser dans le hall de l'école, parce qu'il surveillait Snape depuis qu'il pressentait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Il leur souhaita bonne chance, et s'en alla pour les laisser tout seul. Hermione monta doucement les escaliers. Elle connaissait le chemin parce que toutes les maisons de son urbanisation avaient le même plan intérieur, mais inversé par couple. 

Elle frappa à la porte de sa chambre, et il ouvrit. Hermione sourit tout de suite, l'enlaça, et lui demanda ce qu'il c'était fait. Il lui répondit : « j'ai réussi a retrouver ton age, pour que nous puissions être ensemble, sans lever de doutes. Dumbledore m'ai aidé en tout. Il a été très bon. »

Hermione se sépara de lui, et le regarda de haut en bas. Sincèrement, comme ça il était beaucoup plus séduisant. Et sa voix restait la même qu'avant. Mais malgré cela, ça ne lui allait pas mal du tout, et cela de dénotait pas.

 Apparemment, Snape s'était développé et avait mué très tôt. Car ce qu'il avait fait était comme défaire le vécu, et alors c'était comme on l'avait remplacé par celui qu'il avait été quand il avait 15 ans. Toute sa vie devant lui. Pour la vivre avec elle. Mais ce n'était qu'un changement physique. La fiole de liquide mauve servait à retrouver son aspect d'adulte. Pour quand arriverait le premier septembre.

Snape ferma la porte et mis le verrou. Hermione ferma la fenêtre et les rideaux. Ils bénirent le fait que se soient des maisons individuelles. Ils se fondirent dans un baiser. C'était plus confortable maintenant. Ils étaient tout les deux à la même taille, plus ou moins. Maintenant ils étaient libres. Personne ne pouvait rien leur dire, ne pas leur reprocher les différences les plus notables. Et ils avaient environ deux mois pour profiter les de l'autre. 

« Je peux poser une question,'professeur' ? » dit malicieusement Hermione.

« Oui ? » demanda t il.

« Je peux te dire que je t'aime ? »

« Dis le moi » dit il en la couchant sur le lit.

« Je t'aime Severus » affirma t elle. Il sourit.

« Je peux en faire une autre ? »

« Pose moi en autant que tu veux, 'apprentie' » dit il d'un ton moqueur.

« Je peux t'appeler 'Sevie ' ? » il ria et après lui avoir donner un autre baiser et s'être coucher sur elle, il dit :

« D'accord, mais il sera retiré les 10 premiers points à gryffondor, pour manque d'éducation. »  

FIN.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore : petite curieuse !!Tu es aller voir sur les fics en espagnole ?

Mais tu avais raison, c'était le dernier chapitre, mais maintenant commence la suite !kisses ! 


	7. remerciment

Coucou a tous !

Vu que je ne voulais pas mélanger les réponses aux reviews de « interdit » et celles pour « été », alors je rajoute ce mini chapitre.

Mini vu que je n'ai reçu que trois reviews pour le dernier chapitre, m'enfin je vais pas me plaindre, c'est déjà pas mal. 

Solar : vivi il y a bien une suite à cette fic, et l'auteuse originale ne la pas encore finit, mais il y a déjà 7 chapitres de fait ! Je suis aller voir ta fic, et elle me plait beaucoup. Elle est très bien écrite. Kisses et merci pour tes reviews !  

Dumbledore : mdr, une peu feignasse sur les bord, non : p ? J'aime aussi la fin, avec cette petite touche d'humour. Et merci pour m'avoir encourager et avoirs laisser autant de reviews, ça ma fait vraiment très plaisir. Kisses 

Lullule : hey ! Je suis aller voir ton site et il est génial ! Je suis contente que la fic te plaise, kisses !

Merci a vous tous pour vos reviews, qui m'ont beaucoup aider pour me motiver a traduire plus vite.

J'espère vous revoir pour la suite de la fic, « été ».

Et si jamais vous voulez écrire à l'auteuse de cette superbe fic, faites le, elle comprend un peu le français.

« prohibido » de kawaii_sensei_no_ai@hotmail.com                        


End file.
